Daddy's Twins
by iTz-TaSty-BoO
Summary: John has twin boys Isaiah and Egypt. he gives them their surprises for their birthday but he finds out Egypts deep dark secrets from his diary. What surprise will Egypt end up with? *NOTE I DO NOT OWN ANYBODY IN THIS STORY OR ANYTHING THATS WWE RELATED*


Daddy's Twins

_Today was December 15, the 17th__ birthday of twin boys Isaiah and Egypt, twins of WWE superstar, John Cena_.

"My god! I hate how dad makes us wake up so early on our birthday! Today is supposed to be a special days for us and what would make this day more special is if he would let us sleep in!" Isaiah said, sounding tired and annoyed. "Ugh, Don't complain! I hate it when you do that! Just be greatful that he even remembered our birthday this year!" With a small chuckle Isaiah remembered last year when their father had completely forgotten their birthday last year. "yeah, you're right, So anyway what do you think the huge surprise is anyway?" "I dunno but whatever it is I can't wait to get it!" as the boys walked out into the living room the boys saw their father on the couch watching some pointless talkshow.

"Happy birthday boys! You're officially 17 years old!" john exclaimed. The boys hugged their dad and sat at the table waiting in silence for their breakfast. "Sooooooo Daddy, what's the big surprise you were telling us about?" Egypt asked eagerly. "well your surprises are separate so Isaiah, you will get yours first since you were born first, and Egypt you will get yours after. Now eat up we have a big day planned." The twins ate and headed up to their room to talk about their surprises. "I don't think daddy let you have your surprise first because you're the oldest, I think it's because he still can't get over the fact that I am gay." Egypt explained. "hahaha What are you talking about? Ever since you told him you've been daddy's little princess!" "HEY! It's not easy being daddy's favorite!" the boys began to laugh but was interrupted by Egypt's phone going off. "it's a text from LeToya, she wants to take me birthday shopping at the mall. So I guess I'll see you later!" He bounced off the bed and dashed out the door to his best friend LeToya's house.

_Isaiah's Surprise_

Isaiah walked downstairs to the living room with his dad and plopped down next to him on the couch. "where did your brother head off to?" asked john curiously. "Oh, he went birthday shopping with LeToya." "I see" said john. There was a long silence between the two until john finally asked "So do you want your surprise now? Or later?" Isaiah's face lit up with joy as he quickly answered "NOW, Please?" with a Smirk on john's face he got up and said "Ok well let me grab my keys and we'll get going." they hopped into the car and left as they were driving john asked "Are you comfortable sharing a room with your brother because you are older now and I think you should have your own space and it's just that-" "you don't think I'm comfortable sharing a room with my gay twin brother?" Isaiah interrupted. "yeah.. I wasn't trying to sound rude towars you or your brother but I was just wondering.." "I know dad, but I'm fine with sharing a room with Egypt." They drove in silence for another 15 to 20 minutes until they pulled up to a building called "CuStOmZ" which was a place that customized skateboards and you could skate in the BIGGEST skate park that they had out back. They went in walked past the girl's custom area where there were punk rocker looking girls talking while they were blasting Nicki Minaj and Avril Lavigne. They finally reached the guy's custom skate area and there on the wall behind the counter was skateboards of all shapes and sizes and colors finally Isaiah picked a blue skateboard and had his name customized in green graffiti style font. They payed and made their way back to th skate park and spent their time doing tricks and just riding around. It was time to head back home so they could wait for Egypt to come back from the mall. As they were driving their way back home Isaiah looked at his father and told him "Thanks dad! This was one awesome birthday!" "I'm glad you had fun!" john smiled back at him. They pulled into the driveway and headed inside Isaiah put his skateboard down in his room, put on his PJ's and played halo 3 in the living room.

_Egypt's surprise_

John was in Egypt and Isaiah's room looking for his dog tags that Isaiah borrowed but never returned. When he was looking he came across a pink composition book which said "_Egypt's diary. DO NOT OPEN" _which made john more tempted to read it. He opened it and began to read the diary. He soon discovered that his son had been hiding some deep dark secrets. They were about how he had sexual feelings for his father and how he would like him to take his virginity from him. It also said that he wished they could be boyfriend and boyfriend instead of father and son. Then the diary went on into deeper dirtier situations about him and his father. Soon john had become aroused. He tried to fight back but he couldn't. He began to develop sexual feelings for his son. He felt like a sick disgusting old pervert. He began to think about his son's long dark brown hair. His light toffee colored skin and his fit body. He looked just like john except for the long hair. Soon he realized that Egypt was home and he had to leave the room and the diary. Fast.

He sped down the staris and asked about Egypt's day at the mall and what he had gotten. Soon he realized that Isaiah had fallen asleep on the couch. He tells Egypt that he can now have his surprise and so john leads the young boy up to his room and sits him on his bed. "Daddy, why are we in your room?" Egypt asked. "You'll see my baby, You'll see." john replied. Egypt noticed the lump in his dad's jeans and had an idea of what this surprise was. He felt butterflies in his stomach and as soon as he felt his father's hand stroke his cheek his jaw locked. "Baby, I hope you aren't mad but earier I saw your diary and read it. I saw what you wanted. And then I knew that's what I had to give you." with a shaky voice Egypt replied "are you sure? I mean, you don't have to if you don't want. We could just rent a movie or something instead of this." john gently pushed his son onto his back and kissed him passionately. Soon he broke the kiss and said "does that answer your question?" "you know daddy, I don't know if I wanna do this. Maybe another time." john moved down to his son's crotch and pulls off the tight skinny jeans revealing only his white boxers. "I beg to differ. Because whatever you're hiding under here likes me and I think it might actually want me."

he quickly pulled away the boxers and took Egypt's hard cock into his hands and began stroking it and giving the head kisses and small licks. Egypt soon began to moan and beg for more. So john took his length into his mouth and began to suck. Bobbing his head back and fourth. Soon Egypt couldn't take it anymore he needed his daddy inside of him. "Daddy! I can't stand this anymore! I need you in me! NOW!" so john released his son's throbbing cock and said "It would be my pleasure baby boy." he jumped on top of him and began to slowly push himself in his son's tight hole. "Ahhhhh daddy! It Hurts!" Egypt said he felt tears roll down his cheeks fom the pain but his dad wiped them away and said "I know, I know it hurts me too." soon they were making love. Moaning and thrusting in and out and back and forth until john asked "who you gonna cum for little boy?" Egypt yells "I'm gonna cum for you!" "that's not good enough little one, WHO are you gonna cum for?" "Im gonna cum for daddy! I'm gonna cum for _MY _daddy!" the were going harder and stronger until john says "Baby I'm not gonna last much longer! Soon he shot his hot load into Egypt. He was moaning an bucking his hips wildly. Then john began to suck off his little boy. Egypt shot his load into his daddy's mouth without warning. John swallowed every last drop "you have a sweet taste! I might need more soon!" and gave Egypt a deep kiss. "I love you in more ways than just one my boy." john said letting Egypt taste himself. Egypt rested his head on his dad's shoulder and said "I love you too daddy." the fell asleep looking into each other's eyes.

_THE END_


End file.
